Power of the Cosmic Arc
by Dark Warrior of The Multiverse
Summary: Have you every thought what would happen if Jaune Arc was given a great power during the attack on Beacon and save Pyrrha? Well no more as this one shot show that Jaune Arc will rise to become the hero that will save the day and everyone as the cosmic hero know as Captain Universe! AU Ending of EP12 of Volume 3 PowerfulJaune! Arkos paring!
**Author's Note : This will be a one shot type of thing if any of you guys wish to make a full fanfic about this then I would love to read about it and wish you best of luck and I hope you like this one shot. Also this chapter have been fix of it's grammer error's.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Captain Universe. Captain Universe and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. or RWBY, RWBY and all related characters are owned by Rooster Teeth.**

''Jaune Arc''-Talking

 _''Captain Universe''-Thinking_

 **''Ultimate Power''- The Enigma Force**

 **Chapter One Shot Special : Fall vs Cosmic**

 _''Damnit Pyrrha why! Why did you have to go after her!''_ The one and only Jaune Arc yelled in his head as he just got done talking to Weiss and Ruby seeing if they can help save Pyrrha from Cinder Fall the one who started this carnage and attack on Beacon in the first place.

 _''Why couldn't you just let me help you!''_ He then began to slowly cry as tears were dropping from his face as he though about the kiss that they shared and when she push him into the rocket locker just to keep him safe.

''Why couldn't let me save you.'' He said as he was then glowed him a bright light of blue and white as he was then suddenly in a void of some kind but their were stars everywhere and their were some other planets also and was wondering where he was.

''Where the hell am I!?'' He yelled as a figure of some kind was appeared in a flash of blue light and when Jaune open his eyes he saw a man dress in a suit of some kind that the lower half was a shinning white as the upper part with its arms and face was cover in a blue lines around it and there were some white circle designs on there and the rest look like it was made out of space with stars in them and the mask was the same also while the eyes were glowing a bright blue.

 **''Jaune Arc of Remnant you have been chosen.''** The person said in a voice like there were multiple men and women talking at the same time.

''Who are you!?'' Jaune yelled in rage.

 **''We are The Enigma Force and we are the guardian and protector of Eternity and you have been chosen to be power by the Uni-Power and to be the next Captain Universe.''** It said as Jaune face turn from rage to shock as he heard about this.

''Whats this Uni-Power and who the heck is Captain Universe?''

 **''The Uni-Power is an extra-dimensional force that possesses an individual or on one occasion, twins in a time of crisis, transforming that person into Captain Universe. As Captain Universe the transformed person typically retains his or her original personality and appearance, though with Captain Universe's costume and heroic traits superimposed over the original. The Uni-Power itself emanates from the Enigma Force, the exact nature of which, naturally, remains an enigma.''**

''Why me then and why not Pyrrha or and one else I'm just a weakling.''

 **''You are no weakling Jaune Arc of Remnant you possessed great power hidden inside of you and great passion to help those who can not protect themselves and it is why you have been chosen to be the next Captain Universe and stop the madness that is happening on your world and save your partner.''**

Jaune thought about this if the Enigma Force is saying whats he told him so far then he can go help out Pyrrha but he wasn't sure if he can handle its power.

''Kid I think you should do it.'' A voice said to Jaune as he turn around to see a man dress like in the Captain Universe but he wasn't wearing the mask it show a man that look to be in his mid-twenties and he had short brown hair with a beard and brown eyes and he had a smile on his face as his arms were cross against his chest.

''Who are you?''

''My name is Peter Parker or as I'm mostly know as Spider-Man where I come from.'' Yes ladies and gentlemen its the one and only Spider-Man as he was dress in the Captain Universe suit. ''And I happen to be one of the past host of the Uni-Power and Captain Universe and the Enigma Force is right you're not a weakling and you have what its takes to become the next Captain Universe.''

''But what if I'm not strong enough to stop that woman who attack Beacon and save Pyrrha?'' Jaune ask as he doubt himself.

''Jaune was it? Let me tell you something that my Uncle Ben told me before he pass away and it was _That With Great Powers Also Comes Great Responsibility_ and it was before I even got the Uni-Power.'' Peter said as he remember the wise words that his Uncle Ben had told to him. ''And you have great power in you and me and the other past Captain Universe know that you have what it takes to stop that woman who attacking your school and put a end to her plans once and for all.'' Peter said as Jaune then saw all of the past Captain Universe's that was behind Peter and gave a nod or smile to Jaune as he then so thought again that he now knows that with the help of the Enigma Force he can stop that woman in the red dress plans and save Pyrrha and turn towards the Enigma Force as it saw the fire in Jaune's eyes.

''What do I need to do?''

 **''Just close you're eyes and let the Uni-Power come to you.''** It said as it then put a hand on Jaune fore head. **''Good luck Jaune Arc of Remnant and may the Enigma Force be with you.''** Then the whole space had turn into a bright white light.

 **With Pyrrha...**

We see the champion as she had a arrow to her achilles heel as her weapon was destroy and her aura was train to the point that it was deep in the red zone as Cinder was talking to her.

''It's unfortunate that you were promise a power that was never truly yours.'' Cinder said as she brought Pyrrha face up to see her green eyes look into Cinder amber's eyes. ''But take comfort that I will use it in ways that you never could have imagined.''

Pyrrha look at Cinder with her eyes narrowed and said. ''Do you believe in Destiny?''

As Cinder narrowed her eyes she says. ''Yes.'' Then got her bow and arrow out as she was about to shoot Pyrrha in the heart but suddenly Cinder was hit by a blast of energy as she was move away from Pyrrha as both Cinder and Pyrrha saw a man dress in a suit of some kind that the lower half was a shinning white as the upper part with its arms and face was cover in a blue lines around it and there were some white circle designs on there and the rest look like it was made out of space with stars in them and the mask was the same also while the eyes were glowing a bright blue and that his hands were covered in unknown energy.

''I don't think so bitch!'' The unknown man yelled as his eyes glow brighter as they were narrowed at Cinder.

''Who are you!?'' Cinder yelled in rage as the unknown man mask started to pill off to show a young man with long golden blond hair with blue glowing eyes.

''Jaune!?'' Pyrrha said in surprise as she saw the man she love save her from Cinder.

''It's ok now Pyrrha I'm here.'' Jaune smile at her.

''Where did a weakling like you get that power!?'' Cinder scream.

''From Noneya.''

''Noneya?''

''None of you're damn business bitch!'' He yelled as Ruby was then able to come to the roof top and see her best friend was there and was dress like a super hero as he save Pyrrha and was facing against Cinder.

''Jaune is that you!?'' Ruby ask in shock as she ran close to him.

''Yeah its me and I need both you and Pyrrha to get the hell out of here while I deal with her.''

''Jaune you can't she to powerful!'' Pyrrha said as she try to get up but couldn't.

''I'll be fine Pyrrha you and Ruby need to leave.''

''But-''

''Just trust me.'' He smile at her as she then nodded as Ruby then got Pyrrha up and started to escape as then it was only Cinder and Jaune as Jaune hand was cover in cosmic energy and Cinder was cover in hellfire.

''Good luck Jaune!'' Ruby yelled as she took Pyrrha away from the fight that was about to happen.

 **[Play Skillet - Rise]**

''You are going to die here Arc and after I kill you I'm going to kill that girlfriend of you're slowly and painfully along with your friends and anyone else that you care about.'' Cinder said as her eyes were showing fire in them.

''You listen here you bitch there no way in hell I'm gonna you harm anymore of my friends.'' Jaune eyes started to glow a bright blue as they show that cosmic energy were in them. ''And I'm not just Jaune Arc.'' His mask started to form as his hands were covering in cosmic energy again. '' **I'M CAPTAIN UNIVERSE AAAAAHHHHH!** '' He roar as he then flew towards the Fall Maiden as she flew towards the cosmic hero as her hellfire and his cosmic energy clash against each other as the battle has begun for who's more powerful. The power of the Fall Maiden or the powers of the Enigma Force.

As they both back away from each other Cinder charge at Jaune as she had hellfire cover her hand as she try to land a punch against his face but he caught it with is own hand as the Uni-Power protect his hand from the fire as he pull his right arm back as he put some cosmic power into his hand and punch Cinder in her face as she was sent flying into the air as then the Grimm Dragon flew towards Captain Universe with a mighty roar and Jaune then fly into the air as he zoom towards the giant Grimm Dragon in a speed of light as he then punch it in the face as it created a shock wave and Jaune see that the Grimm Dragon mask was crack and some black blood came out of its mouth as it was in shock and Jaune then flew under the the dragon belly and brought his hands together to form a ball of cosmic energy and blast the Grimm into the sky as it scream in pain then explored into nothing but dust that was now in the sky as everyone that was near by saw what Jaune had done to the legendary Grimm and Cinder was flying towards Jaune in a fit of Rage using her Fall Maiden powers as she then punch Jaune in the face but he didn't fill that punch as he bitch slap Cinder as she was then even more angry then before and form a giant ball made out of fire and threw it towards Jaune as it explored and made the sky look like it was on fire and Cinder smirk as she though she had finally killed the Arc until the fire was clear away by the wind as it show that Jaune was unharmed and didn't have a scratch on him and Cinder was shock by this.

''HOW ARE YOU EVEN STILL ALIVE, WHAT ARE YOU?!'' Cinder scream as for the first time in forever she felt scared as she and everyone saw that Jaune began to glow in a bright white and blue aura and Cinder could have sworn she had saw multiple people that was dress like Jaune was standing behind him as he build up his cosmic energy.

''I am the light that will cast away the darkness, I am the one who will protect the one's I love no matter what the cost, I am one of the many few who have been given the greatest power in the universe, but most of all **I AM CAPTAIN UNIVERSE!** '' he shouted in to the sky as if he was trying to scream to the heavens and as he unleash the power of the Enigma Force that he have build up and the world turn white.

 **After the battle at Beacon...**

A few days later after the attack on Beacon and the battle between the Fall Maiden and Captain Universe and we see that Jaune Arc was in bed dress in a pair of black sweats and shirtless as he slowly started to open his eyes as he saw Pyrrha and along with his team and Team RWBY were there in a room as everyone heard him groaned and move as he started to sit up from his bed.

''JAUNE!'' Pyrrha yelled as she jump on the man she love and hug him as she was crying in tears of joy as were Ruby and Nora as they join the hug while the others were glad that their friend was ok.

''Oh man can some one give me the number of the truck that hit me?'' He groaned. ''What the hell happen?''

''We were hoping you could tell us .'' Ozpin said as he, Glynda, and James came into the room where Jaune and his friends were in.

As Pyrrha and along with Ruby and Nora got off of him, Jaune got up from his bed as he rub his head and slowly remember the events that have happen when he fought Cinder and the Grimm Dragon and widen his eyes as he remember becoming Captain Universe.

''Oh my god that really happen.'' The his eyes widen again ''What happen to Cinder and the Grimm and the school and Vale!?'' He ask as he try to remember what happen after his battle against Cinder.

''The school and Vale are fine and being repair as we speak and as the best we can tell you it that when that light that came from you touch all of the Grimm that where there were dead on the spot as everyone that was wounded were healed.'' Ironwood said as Jaune then saw Yang's missing arm.

''Yang your arm.'' Jaune said as Yang gave him a sad smile.

''Its fine lady killer I can learn how to write on my left hand and still fight.'' Yang said as she move her missing arm around.

Jaune then felt a strange feeling in the back of his head as if some voice was telling him to touch Yang missing arm and walk towards to Yang as he then put a hand on it.

''Jaune what are you d-'' She didn't get to finish as she and everyone in the room were shock as a ball of cosmic energy was form in Jaune hand that was touching Yang missing arm and it glowed a bright blue as everyone had to close their eyes and when the glowed died down and everyone open their eyes again as Yang then blink and move her missing arm and look at it with a shock expression as everyone saw that Yang missing arm wasn't missing anymore and that she had it back again.

''H-Ho-How?'' Yang ask as tears started to form around her eyes as she and everyone look at Jaune.

''I-I don't know but I think it was the Uni-Power that made me do it.'' Jaune answered.

''The what power?'' Ruby ask.

''The Uni-Power that comes from the Enigma Force and what transform me into Captain Universe.'' Jaune said as he took a step back and his eyes started to glow blue and the Captain Universe costume started to form on to Jaune while everyone was stun as they see the god-like being in front of them as Jaune mask pilled off for everyone to see Jaune face.

''What was that?'' Blake ask softly.

''I have no idea yet.'' Jaune answer as Glynda then started to speak.

''Mr Arc what you did was a very dangerous thing that you have done and you could have died against Cinder if this Uni-Power didn't come to you!'' She yelled as she saw Jaune eyes glowed a bright blue.

''And if I didn't then my girlfriend would have been dead and many others!'' Jaune yelled back as cosmic energy was around him but calm down as Pyrrha was blushing red like her hair as she heard Jaune called her his girlfriend.

''Sorry but I had to do something.'' Jaune started to say. ''Besides like my friend once told me _That With Great Powers Also Comes Great Responsibility_ and if I have the power to stop Cinder plan then I also have the responsibility to do something about it.'' He smile as he remember the words that Peter told him.

''Wise words Mr Arc now then me and Ironwood and Goodwitch will leave you alone.'' Ozpin said as he and Glynda plus James left the room and let the cosmic power white knight alone with his friends.

''So girlfriend?'' Pyrrha ask as a smile slowly appeared on her face as Jaune pull her close to him as her crystal green eyes look into his ocean blue ones. ''Is that a problem?'' He smirk.

''Nope.'' Pyrrha said as she then kiss her knight in cosmic shinning armor as she was glad to be able to kiss the man she grown to love so much while everyone else where happy for them.

After that day Jaune and everyone else went to Beacon to help out with repairing the damage to the school as Jaune use his new found powers to do more of the heavy lifting and everyone that was there during the attack and saw his battle against Cinder and kill the Grimm Dragon were praising him and even started to call him the Hero of Beacon and Jaune and his friends were really happy that Jaune stop the invasion and save everyone from the Grimm and White Fang.

Also Jaune found out that Pyrrha is now the new Fall Maiden when the Maiden Powers move into Pyrrha after the battle with Cinder and when everyone heard that they were dating they were the ultimate power couple as the Hero of Beacon and The Mistral Champion were now together. Both Jaune and Pyrrha would spend most of their time together when they won't spending time with their friends as they would just talk, kiss, and just stay with each other most of the time like any other normal couple would do and they would even train together and learn how to control their new powers together and now we see the hero as he was dress in a black t-shirt and jeans with his sneakers while Pyrrha was dress in a red sweater and black jeans as the young couple were watching the sunset together on a near by hill while their friends were having dinner with the people who are helping repair both Vale and Beacon.

''Hey Pyrrha can I ask you something?''

''What is it?''

''Whats it like being the new Fall Maiden?'' He smile as Pyrrha brought a hand up and fire appeared on her hand.

''Great and whats it like to be a cosmic super hero?'' She smile back as Jaune brought a hand up as a small ball of cosmic energy appeared on his hand.

''Great.''

The sun was almost down Jaune face Pyrrha as she face him and their eyes met as Jaune then said. ''I love you Pyrrha Nikos.''

''And I love you Jaune Arc.'' She said as they then kiss and began to use their new powers to protect their friends and love ones as Pyrrha Nikos The Mistal Champion is the Fall Maiden while Jaune Arc the Hero of Beacon is the cosmic hero that is know as Captain Universe.

 **Author Note : Hey guys I hope you like this one shot and this story was inspired by the Green Lantern & RWBY crossover story **_**Emerald Knight Rising**_ **by Kung-fu Blaziken as it show that Pyrrha have been transform into a Green Lantern and also I was reading Spider-Verse again and saw how awesome the Cosmic Spider-Man was and thought that maybe I should do a one shot about where Jaune gets the power of the Enigma Force and becomes Captain Universe and saves Pyrrha and defeat the Grimm and Cinder. But anyways I hope that you guys like this one shot and hope to see what you guys think about it so this is LividSuperior2 signing off later!**


End file.
